


Just the Sound of Our Heartbeats Synchronizing

by DragoBlade007



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, Cardfight Vanguard, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Incomplete, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoBlade007/pseuds/DragoBlade007
Summary: It was suppose to be a fanfic for Aichi’s birthday, I swear! I just forgot about it ever existing...Aichi celebrates his birthday with his most important person after the party.





	Just the Sound of Our Heartbeats Synchronizing

**Author's Note:**

> I might finish this, idk yet tbh

Today was a special day for Aichi Sendou, Vanguard of Cray. A party was being held for his birthday tonight in the castle's ballroom. 

Aichi was standing next to his little sister, Emi, while fidgeting in front of the door. The soft music was leaking through the cracks and evanescent somewhere deeper into the hall. 

Emi gave her brother's sleeve a little tug, “Are you ready, Aichi?” 

Giving her a small smile he nodded and they walked through the door together. 

~*~

Inside the ballroom the music could be hard more clearly along with the mummers of the people down below. An array of undulating gaudy masses on the dance floor stood out against the stark crystal walls. 

Alfred looked to his left when the door opened and smiled at the Sendou siblings. He walked over to the edge of the stair top raising his hand to the band who ceased their strumming. Alfred nodded in thanks before calling out to the crowd, “People of the United Clans, our guest of honor and birthday knight: Aichi Sendou and Emi Sendou!”

Cheers of ‘My Vanguard!’ And ‘Happy Birthday’ erupted from the masses. 

_ ‘Here goes nothing,’ _ Aichi thinks before descending the stairs to greet everybody for attending the party and give them forced smiles. It's not that he was upset with this extravagant plot, it's just that he didn't enjoy the loud and crowded places. 

It's well into the night before Aichi has any time to share with his close-mit group of friends. In fact, he's spent over the last two hours dancing with the people who offered and keeping polite conversation to the personal questions being asked his way. 

Walking up to the table his friends occupied and sitting across from Kamui he went through the motions of greetings again before slumping down on the table. 

Emi patted her brother's back and Misaki and Kai gave him a small smile. “That bad, huh?” Kamui wondered. 

Aichi lifted his head towards him grunting out an answer as he was handed some food. He spent the next hour having a good time and got to rest until they had to leave to their respective clans. 

They walked outside where the frigid air awaited them. Misaki took Aichi that she'd make sure Emi got home before the goodbyes came. 

Soon after watching his friends disappear from view, Aichi felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder. “You'll catch cold,” a soft voice told from behind him. 

The arm fell away when he turned to look at his Avatar. “Ahmes.” 

  
  



End file.
